Integrated circuits fabricated using advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology node features and processes may have metal silicide which overhangs the gate sidewall spacer and high aspect ratio openings between closely spaced gates. Forming the pre-metal dielectric (PMD) layer without voids in the high aspect ratio openings may be problematic.